Puckcedes goodies!
by LoveShinesThrough
Summary: Random drabbles and prompts for my two out of three favorite glee characters.


**Okay! So I made a new location for my non Samcedes fics since some people may not like another pairing in the Random Goodies fic location. This is my first Puckcedes fic so I'm nervous. I want to thank my amazing prompt BETA! You're awesome! I do not own Glee! Also a little appearance from one of your favorite S1 characters! Enjoy.**

"No! No! You're cheating mama!" Puck shouted as he and Mercedes played The Michael Jackson Experiment at his place. Mercedes busted out laughing as Puck tried to shove her shoulder to mess her up.

After declaring her the winner Mercedes did a victory dance that was short lived as Puck tackled her on his couch. Her screams and laughter echoed in his apartment as he hovered over her pretending to punch her sides. "Puck stop!" She shouted through her laughter.

He stopped attacking her and rested up on his elbows to look down at her. "You know you cheated right?"

"How?"

"Because this is all you play. You perfected the moves." He explained staring down at her. She shrugged. "It's your game you have a better advantage at this than I do. So technically,"

"So technically," he mimicked kissing her forehead and getting up only to receive a slap to his ass. He grabbed his behind and looked at her causing her to laugh.

Mercedes phone rang and she hopped up to get it. Searching in her phone she brushed her hair back and answered it. "Hey Larry. Yeah! You have it?" She asked looking at Puck while doing a happy dance. "Okay give me ten minutes. Okay. Bye!" Mercedes hung up and slipped her feet into her sneakers while throwing her hoodie over her head.

"Guess what?!" Mercedes quizzed looking at Puck work in his kitchen as he made himself a sandwich. "What?"

"Larry called and told me he has two songs for me and," she sang propping herself up on his table. "He's letting me sing one of my songs!" Puck tore his eyes away from his food to look up at her. He clapped his hands and she took a bow. "See! I told you he'd let you."

"Yeah. Well I gotta go see you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek and headed out.

Since the graduation Mercedes was given the opportunity of getting signed to an indie label as a background singer and if she had to admit she didn't think it was real. Hearing she was discovered while having a full ride to UCLA was a dream came true. The money her parents had saved up for her college funds since the age of 2 was put towards books, a new car, and an off campus apartment two blocks from the school.

She missed a few friends from back in Ohio, but she was loving her life out in L.A. After three weeks of getting settled in she had a random knock at her door in the middle of the night. Grabbing her bat she peaked through the hole and low and behold it was Puck at her door with two large duffle bags in hand.

He explained to her his plan to still start his own pool company, but until he could get the money he needed he would be playing acoustic guitar at a bar ten minutes away from her.

He stayed with her for almost a month before finding a cheaper apartment not even a block away from his job and a few minutes from her place.

They always had a special relationship, but never really let it develop the way it should've. To their surprise they loved hanging out together whenever they had time. Mercedes would even sing a few nights at the bar he played at to bring in a few extra customers and dollars. Tips came pouring in and the house would be full and looking forward to her name being headlined bringing in extra money for the owner.

She and Noah grew closer and she was blessed for having another chance of forming a better relationship with him.

"So how was rehearsal?" Matt asked as the three of them went out for lunch. Surprisingly two days of roaming the big city she bumped into Matt while looking for close shopping centres. He showed her around and the two got reacquainted spending most of their time together before classes started and got in the way.

"Good. I got to do my song and he loved it. Also were in talks for doing my first video." She announced. "Mercedes that's amazing!" Matt raised his cup up to her. "Congrats mama." Puck kissed her cheek and she smiled brightly leaning in towards him as he pulled her into a side hug. Matt drank his soda and shook his head at them.

Mercedes listened to the sound of Puck's shower running as she laid in his bed playing candy crush saga. Her game was soon interrupted by a phone call from Matt. "What's up."

"Hey," Mercedes looked at her phone curiously. "Matt?"

"Yeah. You busy tomorrow?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I don't want Karen to hear me ask you to come ring shopping with me tomorrow." Mercedes gasped. "Matt! Are you going to propose?"

"Kind of my point of calling Cedes." He said with a slight chuckle. "So can you meet meet me downtown at noon tomorrow?" She gave him a nod even though he couldn't see it. "Most definitely. See ya." She hung up. Hearing the door click and open Puck walked out in a towel while drying his almost grown out mohawk.

"Uh-oh. What happened? You have that 'I'm too excited to hold anything in' smile going on." Walking over to his dresser Puck pulled his sweats up under his towel and laid next to her. "Matt asked me to go ring shopping with him tomorrow."

He groaned. Mercedes looked beside her at him playing her game as the phone rested in her hand. "What was that for?" She asked taking her phone back after he just wasted one of her lives. He shook his head. "Just tired. You staying the night?" He asked getting under his blankets. She looked at him and knew he was lying, but let it go for now. "I can if you want."

He gave her a nod and turned the lights off. Pulling the covers back for her, Puck let her slip in front of him before securely wrapping his arms and blanket around her. He told her goodnight and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Mercedes waited as the light changed and the crosswalk changed for her so she could cross the street. She greeted Matt as he stood outside the store waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late. I stayed at Puck's last night and I didn't bring a change of clothes. Plus I had to do my hair." She waived herself off as she put her sunglasses in her purse.

"Why don't you just move in? You practically live there." He suggested as he held the door opened for her. "Do not! I'm there maybe four to five times out of the week." Matt snorted. "That's basically a week." She tried to go against him, but they were greeted by a sales man ready to collect on his commission.

"Mr. Rutherford is this the miss's?" The tall white balding man asked as he shook Mercedes hand. "No, this is my friend. She's going to help me choose between which two I want." Mercedes nodded. "Yup. I can't have him buying an aluminum foil looking ring. Especially not if I can help it." Matt shook his head. "Do you mind if we look around for a while? Just to see if I want to change my mind."

The sales man held his hands up. "Take your time." Walking off towards his office he allowed them and a few other guest to roam the store. Matt lead Mercedes over to the diamond cut ring counter and asked for her opinion.

They looked around for some time until Matt went back to get the salesman and his two ring options.

Mercedes glided her fingers across the glass counter while humming to the song playing in her head. She stopped short when a ring caught her eye. A wave of emotions came over her and to be honest it caught her off guard.

The small .03 carat diamond ring was the same one she was forced to reject after a random spur of the moment proposal made to her at the airport minutes before her departure. The silver band was the same and the way the light hit it resulting a purple hue to reflect from it made her stomach knot up and her eyes to burn.

"Cedes you ready?" She quickly wiped at her eyes at the sound of Matt's voice and put on a smile. "Yeah." She headed over to the two guys and took a seat to help Matt with his big move she prayed Karen would accept.

"That's nice." Puck responded as Mercedes showed him the picture of the chosen ring. He handed her a bowl of chicken Alfredo and took at seat right beside her. Turning the television on Puck ate his food and noticed an unusually silent Mercedes.

He bumped her shoulder with his and looked at her. "What's the matter? You're not hungry?" She sighed poking at her food. With a shrug she placed her bowl on the table and turned towards him. "When we went to the jewellery store I sorta saw a familiar ring and it threw me off."

Puck groaned with frustration concerning Mercedes. He shook his head and carelessly dropped his half eaten bowl on the table. "I knew that would happen. You gotta let that shit go!" She was concerned never seeing him this angry before. "You did what you had to do so why do you continue to let it bug you? You say the feelings are gone but,"

"Puck they are, but I was just," he shook his head. "If they were gone seeing that ring wouldn't have pissed you off. It shouldn't have even been a problem, but it was. I know how the two of you felt about each other and I'm sorry things took a turn for the worst, but damn Cedes you gotta move on!"

"I'm sorry that I can't turn my back on people and forget their existence. I'm sorry I even said anything." She got up and shoved her feet in her shoes.

Puck groaned. "Mama I'm sorry." Running a hand down his head he shook it.

Mercedes stopped removing her hand from the door knob and crossing her arms under her chest she didn't look at him.

"I didn't mean to yell at you I'm just pissed off. He pisses me off. He might've been a good boyfriend back then, but he's just a confused ass hole that keeps doing dumb shit. And to know he was once tied to you the way that he was bothers me like hell." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "He's what I'm pissed at and I'm sorry for taking my frustrations out on you. Okay?"

She gave him a nod.

He kissed the crook of her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I love you mama."

"I love you too Puck."

"Probably when all of the guys dressed up like the members of Kiss. Now that was embarrassing." Matt admitted as all four of them got together at Mercedes place. Matt was ready to pop the question and he asked Mercedes if he could do it over at her place.

Immediately agreeing to help Mercedes, with the assistance of Noah, had gone all out. Making a full five course meal of Karen and Matt's favorites she made soup, had a salad, appetizers, a main entrée, and to top it off chocolate cake that would serve the ring for last.

Karen Marcus was what Matt called the love of his life. With a good head on her shoulder, well dressed, petite, and welcoming personality it was hard not to like her. She definitely knew how to light up the room. She was going to school for Law to become an entertainment lawyer. With the way she was heading Mercedes could see her being the next Olivia Pope for the stars minus the sleeping with the president part.

"Mercedes that was amazing. You can throw down." She sang leaning against Matt's shoulder as they all sat around the fireplace.

"Thank you, but the best is yet to come." She stood from her spot next to Puck and smoothed down her black dress and collected the plates. Matt watched as Puck's eyes followed Mercedes to the kitchen. Whispering in Karen's ear she gave him a nod saying "I know. Bet you two hundred bucks it'll be tonight." Matt looked at his hopefully soon to be fiancée and stuck a hand out. "Deal."

"Matt! Can you help me out please?" Mercedes called from the kitchen. He kissed his girlfriend and excused himself. Puck gave him a quick good luck handshake on his way over to Mercedes.

Walking out with four plates in hand Mercedes handed Puck his plate. He helped her down and the two watched as the proposal was getting ready to take place.

Karen went to grab a forkful of Matt's cake when he lightly slapped her hand away. "Ah ah ah! Not yet." He chuckled. Reaching for a glass of wine they knew they weren't legal enough to have, Matt raised his glass. "I wanna start off by saying thank you to Mercedes and my man Noah for making this wonderful meal we just had." Karen playfully cheered causing the three of them to laugh.

"Um, Mercedes I was grateful to have met you in glee club and I guess it was fate we met back up so our friendship could grow as well as it has." He took a small bow. "Noah man we were best friends back in Ohio on the football team and later in glee club, to have you out here in LA as well is an honor and I'm glad we still get along so well outside of high school." He joked earning a quick handshake from Puck.

Turning to his girlfriend she looked up at him with a smile hiding behind her wine glass assuming it was her turn for the appreciation toast. "And Karen. I love you. Probably more than you will ever know. You're my best friend, my homie," she gave him an exploding fist bump and giggled. "You're my everything and if I'm lucky enough will you be my wife?" Placing the plate down with a slice of cake topped with a diamond cut ring in the center.

Matt got on one knee and looked his teary eyed girlfriend in the eyes. "Karen will you make me an even luckier man and be my wife?" Karen looked to Matt and then to Mercedes.

Mercedes nodded her head and giving her a thumbs up.

Turning back to her boyfriend her head bobbed up and down as she shouted a tearful yes and wrapped her arms around him. Mercedes cheered for her happily and newly engaged friends. Wrapping his arm around Mercedes shoulder she rested her head on Puck's shoulder.

Half an hour went by and Karen still hadn't calmed down from her post proposal celebration.

"Mercedes you have to sing at the wedding please?" She begged. Mercedes swallowed a piece of cake and heavily nodded her head. "Absolutely! You guys have a lot to plan you know? I'm not sure when you guys are planning on having it, but if you guys need help just let me know. I'm willing to extend my services." She offered with a smile.

She was so happy for her friend. He was a great guy and he deserves a girl like Karen. She put him in his place when he was out of line and they both wore the pants in their relationship. Matt would say she looked better wearing them.

Leaning her head on Pucks shoulder Mercedes curled up closer to him as he enjoyed his cake. Offering her a piece she parted her mouth accepting his dessert.

Karen looked at Matt and jerked her head towards the door. "Mercedes thank you again for the dinner it was amazing." Seeing Puck and Mercedes get up she shook her head. "Don't get up." She gave them both a hug and kiss to the cheek before waiving bye and meeting Matt outside.

Mercedes sighed a peaceful one. Puck pulled her in closer to him and rested his hand on her hip. "Wanna watch a movie or no?" She shook her head. "Can you put some music on?" She asked. "What Cedes wants she gets." He turned her system on and let Maxwell play in the back while the fireplace slowly died down.

Just listening to the words spilling out of the speakers while Puck circled his large hands on her hip did something to her. Feeling like she wanted to get closer to him Mercedes let her hand slip under Puck's black button down.

Looking down at her hand resting on his stomach she ran her fingers gingerly over his happy trail exciting him. Allowing his hand to roam lower Puck now had a handful of Mercedes' ass in his hand. He figured she would ask him to stop or even remove his hand from her behind, but instead she discreetly tried removing his belt from the loops.

Looking up at him she sat up and hiked her skirt up to straddle him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she kissed him tenderly on the lips getting him to moan.

Pulling back she wiped the violet colored lipstick from his lips and looked him in his eyes. "Make love to me please?"

Puck had no clue as to what was going on. Sure he wanted to pleasure Mercedes all up and through her apartment, but the little tiff they had a week back caused some strange tension between the two. It wasn't negative tension it was just an awkward kind of tension between them.

Sometimes her hugs would get longer or his cheek kisses lasted too long. Their cuddle sessions increased to whenever they were together and they had gotten a lot more comfortable with each other.

Not hearing an answer Mercedes shook her head. Getting up from his lap Puck stopped her. Resting his hands on her hips Mercedes placed her head against his shoulder. "Mercedes I don't want to ruin our friendship over this."

"It'll only be ruined if we let it. Noah you've been there for me for a lot of things and I love you for it. I want our friendship to go to the next level." She pulled back to look at him. "I can't do it by myself." She joked earning a laugh from him.

"Mama I don't know." Mercedes groaned. "Noah what are you scared of? Can you not handle me? Because if that's it then that's fine." Puck raised a brow at her. "Oh I can handle you. Trust me I can. Can you handle me is the question? I've got Jewish blood and," Mercedes busted out laughing and slapped his shoulder. "What?"

Looking at her smiling at him he brushed the curls out of her face. "There's no going back." She gave him a nod. "I know."

"You know?"

"I know!" She kissed him in the lips and rested her forehead against his. "Can we please just have sex tonight? That's all I want right now we can talk relationships later."

"But," Mercedes groaned. "Never mind Noah." She got up and headed to her room.

Puck exhaled and pulled his phone out. "Please Answer. Matt! You busy?" He asked. "Naw, Karen and I got stuck in traffic what's up?"

"Things between me and Mercedes got a little heated and I think I pissed her off." He heard Karen groan. "You guys were so close to having sex what happened?"

"Matt did you put me on speaker?" He asked. "He can't drive and use his phone so this was our option. So what did you say or do to piss her off?" Karen concluded. "She asked me to have sex with her and I want to more than anything, but I'm worried that I'll screw something up and ruin our friendship."

"Noah you're not gonna ruin anything. She asked you because she trusts you with her body. Take things slow; just because you two have sex doesn't mean she wants to marry you. Now take your big boy pants off and give her what she wants!" Puck heard Matt laugh in the background and shook his head. "Well thank you MATT," he emphasized "for the help. I'll call you later." Puck hung up. Tossing his phone on the couch he got up and headed to her room.

He knocked on the door and didn't get a response. Mercedes was changing her clothes when he walked in. "Mama," he closed the door behind him and walked to her.

She had her back turned away from him as she looked for her pajamas. He sighed to himself and turned her towards him. "I'm sorry I got you upset. I wasn't expecting your offer and on top of that I didn't want things to get awkward between us."

"I get it! You keep saying that. If you don't want to have sex with me fine. I was wrong for asking." He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I do! I want to and have ever since high school. It's just anytime I sleep with a girl nothing works out between us. We lose contact and in the end they end up regretting it, I don't want that with us that's why I keep bringing it up. To keep my mind off of sexing this place up with you." She cracked a small smile.

"So," taking a deep breath he looked at her "Mercedes Lillian Jones will you have sex with me?" She bit her lip and looked at her toes.

Making eye contact with him Mercedes smiled. "But what if," she teased and they both laughed. "Yes Noah John Puckerman I'll have sex with you." Mercedes kissed his lips quickly while unbuttoning his shirt.

Gripping on to her ass Noah licked his lips at the site before him.

Letting his pants fall Mercedes looked down at the bulge in his boxer briefs and bit her lip. "Do you have a condom?" He gave her a nod and reached for his wallet where he had one stashed.

"Are you comfortable?" Noah asked straddling her waist. She gave him a nod. "Let me know if I'm hurting you."

"I will."

Looking down at her naked form beneath him Puck looked up at her eyes staring at him. His head dropped back feeling Mercedes hands circle around his thick member.

Mercedes moaned feeling Pucks two fingers enter her core. The circling of her wrist had stopped from the feeling of his fingers pleasing her.

Licking his fingers Puck held on to him and slowly guided himself into her. Mercedes back arched while his toes curled. Noah was known for lasting some time, but feeling how tight she was he hoped he made it past his mark.

Leaning his body onto her he kissed her with meaning and passion as he slowly grounded into her. He swallowed her moans and sucked up the pain from her nails scratching his back.

Puck had always imagined what it would be like having sex with Mercedes. He thought the headboard would be creaking every millisecond while her cries of his name filled up the room, but he was wrong.

This had to have been better than fucking Mercedes into the bed like any other girl. This meant something to him. To them. She'd murmur how she felt into his ear only for them to get cut off from her light moans that were loud enough only for his ears.

Hearing his name roll off of her tongue while he made love to her had to have been the sexiest thing he'd ever experience. The way she looked at him. Held him close. Much closer than he thought he could've been.

The way she moaned during her first wave of orgasm was enough to send him over the edge, but he wasn't just aiming to please himself, but her as well. She wanted this and he wanted to make it special for her.

Feeling her walls tighten around him Puck knew he couldn't hold off anymore. It wasn't just how she felt that made him come, but the words whispered so passionately into his ears while reaching her second climax.

Those three words followed by his name would've freaked him out three, two, hell one year ago, but not now. Not in that moment. He didn't care that he wanted to and did say it back. It was a natural reply. One that would've resulted in him chuckling as a response or ignoring it and pissing him off with anyone else.

He loved Mercedes and wasn't afraid of admitting it. How all of this would go over when they were fully clothed and not on a natural pleasurable high, he had no clue.

Looking up into his eyes she pulled him down by his nape and kissed him. It was her thank you. Her thank you for the years of being there for her and the years of shit they'd gone through together. In high school and out.

Not letting the back of his neck go but releasing from the kiss she smiled an exhausted smile at him. She rested her sweaty forehead against his. "Thank you." He gave her a nod and kissed her on her forehead before pulling out to remove his condom. Getting under the covers behind her Noah pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her.

Once again he had no clue as to what would happen after this of all, but he knew that whatever did happen he'd be willing to go along for the ride. She was worth it. They were worth it.

**A/N: Sooooo, did you like it? Love it? Would you read more Puckcedes fic if I wrote it? Let me know what you think. Your reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
